


The Universe Is Laughing At Us

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:44:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only two single people at a wedding surrounded by couples. The universe is definitely laughing at them but what can you do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Universe Is Laughing At Us

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on [ my Tumblr](http://an-adventure-in-writing.tumblr.com/): tuckington prompt - we’re the only single people at this wedding table lets get drunk and bitch about everyone au (tex & church's wedding)

* * *

Tucker didn’t know the guy who he’d been sitting next to since the reception had started, and frankly, when he’d spied the guy at the beginning of the wedding ceremony he had thought that he had the world’s biggest stick up his ass.  He had been sitting on Tex’s side of the chapel, looking sharp in black trousers and vest, a dark grey shirt and gold tie. Tucker had almost given him the smile he reserved for pretty ladies before he realised what he was about to do. You’re supposed to pick up the single bridesmaids! Not the cute guests.

It took everything in Tucker to not scowl at all the couples at the table. It was like the entire universe was throwing everything it could at him as a joke towards his single status. Goddamn it, did everyone on the table have a damn partner!? Tucker had more than a few drinks in him when he leaned towards the guy with the gold tie he’d spotted during the ceremony.

“Hey, dude, do you think the universe is laughing at me?”

The guy squinted at seemingly nothing before nodding. “Yeah, I think so.”

“What the fuck?”

“Well,” he took a drink of his beer, “Everyone is acting all cute, like, in our faces. I’d say that means the universe is laughing at us. Unless you’ve got a wife or something at home in which case the universe is just laughing at me and you’re the kicker.”

“Nah dude, single. Which, at this wedding, totally blows. I’m Tucker, the only single dude at this fucking wedding.”

He nodded, agreeing with Tucker. “I’m Wash, the only other single guy at this wedding. Look at me, I’m York giving heart-eyes to North when he returns to the table with a drink for me~” He batted his eyelids for extra effect and Tucker completely lost it.

It took Tucker a few moments to calm down long enough to get a word in. “Look at Grif and Simmons,” he gestured to the two men with his beer. “Did you know that they refuse to admit that they’re a thing.”

Wash looked confused. “Uh… but they are? I mean, you don’t just feed your left over dessert to just anyone. Give em your plate, sure, but the whole feeding them with the fork thing? They’re totally a thing.”

“Dude, I know. I’ve been friends with them for years. They should have been married years ago. Ugh, and don’t even get me started on Tex and Church!”

Wash laughed. “I know! The whole on again, off again thing gets really old the fifth time you hear about it.”

“Yeah.”

The conversation dwindled a little and the two men took a swig from their bottles of beer.  
“At least they’re happy I guess…” Wash said.

“Stupid universe…” Tucker muttered into his bottle.

He glanced sidelong at Wash. He was a pretty attractive guy and the universe was laughing at them both.

“Hey, dude, wanna help me get drunk and give the universe the finger?”

“How?”

Tucker pulled Wash into a brief kiss. It was a little awkward because of how they were sitting and the suddenness of it. Once Tucker pulled away, Wash turned in his seat so he was at least facing Tucker.

“Yeah, okay.”

When they kissed a second time, they both lifted their hands and gave the finger to the ceiling, much to the confusion of everyone else at the table.


End file.
